EINSTEIN'S ERRORS
L. Kaliambos (Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) March 26, 2015 Under the influence of Maxwell’s fallacious electromagnetic fields (1865) Einstein’s biggest error was his idea that the Planck quanta of energy hν (1900) are not quanta of Newton’s corpuscles having mass (1704) but massless quanta of fields, which led to his wrong explanation of photoelectric effect (1905) and to his invalid theories of relativity (1905 and 1915). '' In this photo I speak for Einstein’s iconcistencies about the ether with the Italian physicists M. Barone and F. Selleri, who organized in Olympia the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993) where I presented the dipolic photons having energy E = hν and mass m = hν/c2. Historically Newton was the first to express with full clarity the modern attitude to science that its task is to discover the laws or to apply the well-established laws which the natural phenomena obey and not to discuss the ultimate nature of things in a philosophical manner, like the later developed wrong theories of Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether, Einstein’s special relativity , and general relativity, in which Einstein reintroduced the ether in his incorrect “ether structure” under a strange “curvature of spacetime ” like the strange space of Faraday who believed incorrectly that some properties of vacuum around currents and magnets are responsible for electric and magnetic interactions. Unfortunately these theories of Einstein were based not only on the incorrect Faraday properties of space and time but also on a new fallacious ether after the rejection of Newton’s great work of Opticks (1704), when Young and Fresnel reintroduced the fallacious ether after the double-slit experiment (1803). Despite the experiments of the Michelson and Morley (1887) who rejected the ether, the famous experiments of the quantum Entanglement (1935) confirming accurately the fundamental action at a distance, the experiment of French and Tessman (1963) who showed the fallacy of Maxwell's fields, and my discovery of the nuclear structure (2002) based on the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acting at a distance, today physicists try to apply the theories of Einstein’s relativity, as well as all theories of the so-called Standard Model which abandoned the application of the fundamental action at a distance of natural laws in favor of false concepts and hypotheses developed in a philosophical manner that some fallacious fields or hypothetical particles in nature are able to carry the forces . Since Einstein did not like the well-established laws of his “Old Science” preferred not to take into account a number of experiments and laws for developing a photon theory which must correlate many separate facts in a logical, easily grasped structure of thought. For example Newton in his Opticks (1704) based on the mass of his particles of light predicted the bending of light near the sun confirmed by Soldner in 1801, while Maxwell based on the electromagnetic properties of light discovered by Faraday (1845) in his theory of wrong self-propagating fields suggested the transmission of energy with no mass. Influenced by Maxwell’s fields with no mass Einstein in his first paper (1905) of the explanation of the photoelectric effect begins by paying tribute to the assumed wide usefulness of Maxwell’s theory of light; it “has proved itself excellently suited for the description of purely optical phenomena refraction, polarization, etc., and will probably never be replaced by another theory.” It is fortunate that in 1881 the discoverer of the electron J.J. Thomson recognized that the electromagnetic energy corresponds to a certain mass called electromagnetic mass. Thomson also recognized that the mass of a body in motion is increased by a constant quantity. Meanwhile, the famous experiment of Michelson and Morley (1887) rejected the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light having mass. In this way of particles of light Planck in 1900 discovered that light consists of discrete quantities (quanta) having energy hν. Then, Kaufmann was the first to confirm that the mass of an electron increases with velocity and he explained his experiments of 1901-1903 by using the so-called electromagnetic mass. Under this condition of a number of experiments showing the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of light and the fact that Planck discovered that light consists of particles having energy hν, Einstein should compare the gravitational properties of Newton’s predictions with the electromagnetic properties of light which could lead to the conclusion that the so-called electromagnetic mass of Thomson should be the photon mass of his photons behaving like moving dipoles able to produce electric and magnetic forces of the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere when they interact with electrons. Thus in the photoelectric effect the absorbed photons should give off not only the energy hν discovered by Planck, but also the mass of Newton’s particles of light or the so-called electromagnetic mass recognized by Thomson. (See my NEWTON AND GALILEO REJECT EINSTEIN and THOMSON AND MICHELSON REJECT EINSTEIN) . EINSTEIN’S ERRORS IN THE EXPLANATION OF THE PHOTOELECTRIC EFFECT LED TO HIS INVALID RELATIVITY Unfortunately today physicists believe that a complete resolution of this problem came in the first paper of Einstein (1905) entitled simply “ On a heuristic point of view concerning the generation and transformation of light.” However in the photoelectric effect a photon gives to the electron not only the energy hν but also its mass m = hν/c2 . In fact, Newton concluded correctly that light might have to be somehow assigned also periodic properties in order to account for the phenomena of colors. Moreover Newton concluded that the polarization could be explained only by assuming that the ray of light has “sides” so that its properties depend on its orientation with respect to the axis (direction of propagation ) of the ray. This could be easy enough to understand if the ray is a stream of rectangular particles, (which led to my model of dipolic photons), but rather more difficult if light is a wave disturbance in a medium. Of course Newton’s useful ideas compared with the Faraday effect (1845) led to my DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS under my discovery of dipole photon which rejects Einstein’s massless quanta of fields. Einstein under the strong influence of wrong Maxwell’s fields and following the Planck work (1900) according to which the energy E of light is equal to hν, proposed that the energy (E = hν) of light during the interaction with electrons is not distributed evenly over the whole wave front, but rather is concentrated in discrete small regions like the wave of water giving the cork energy only at certain spots along the wave front. Although this picture leads to Newton's particles of light, Einstein under the fallacious Maxwellian fields tried to explain Maxwell's fields in terms of particles. Roughly speaking according to Einstein’s massless quanta of fields, Maxwell’s electromagnetic theory remained completely dominant and led to the invalid relativity which violates the two conservation laws of energy and mass. According to the experiment of Kaufmann in the photoelectric effect the absorption of dipole photon contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy but also to the increase of the electron mass. Therefore under the absorption of dipolar photons at a velocity u the experiment of Kaufmann showed that Newton’s inertial mass Mo of the electron becomes a variable mass M as M2/Mo2 = c2/(c2-u2) Indeed differentiating the above equation under Newton’s second law one gets hν/m = ΔE/ΔM = c2 See my PHOTON-MATTER INTERACTION. This situation tells us that the photoelectric effect is based on the two conservation laws of energy and mass, because the dipole photons have both energy hν and mass m , while Einstein under his massless quanta of fields developed his invalid relativity, according to which the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of the photon mass m = hν/c2 but to the false relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer. Such fallacious ideas did much to retard the progress of atomic and nuclear physics, because Einstein believed incorrectly that the mass defect in atomic and nuclear structures turns into the energy of photons. EINSTEIN’S ERRORS IN HIS THEORY OF SPECIAL RELATIVITY It is well-known that Einstein for his formulation of special relativity was based on the Lorentz invalid transformation due to the hypothesis of a fallacious Maxwellian ether rejected by the Michelson and Morley in 1887. In that experiment Michelson and Morley started with the fact that the orbiting speed u = 30Km/s of the earth is about 1/10,000 of the speed c of light. So the two American physicists in order to reveal the difference in the speed of light through an immovable ether along a parallel length L and a perpendicular length Lo to the earth’s velocity (u) through the same ether the experiment would have to be of great accuracy. The total time T required for light to travel along the parallel length L (round trip) is T = L/(c-u) + L/(c + u) = 2Lc/(c2 – u2 ) While the time To for light to travel along an equal but perpendicular length Lo (round trip) is To = 2Lo/(c2-u2)0.5 Surprisingly they found that T = To . Since L = Lo one gets T/To = c/(c2 - u2)0. 5 = 1 which means that u = 0. That is, the Earth and also the light move not through a hypothetical Maxwellian ether. However Lorentz (1904) in order to explain the Kaufmann experiment influenced by Maxwell’s fields moving through a fallacious ether proposed that T/To >1 under a strange assumption that the distance L of the interferometer is contracted. Especially he proposed that the values of time intervals and of mass are dilated since the interferometer moves through an ether which should produce strange phenomena. Here we clear that in the Kaufmann experiment according to natural laws the mass of the electron increases under a length contraction and a time dilation since the electron absorbs both the energy hν and the photon mass m = hν/c2. Unfortunately the wrong hypothesis of Lorentz was more complicated when Einstein in 1905 in his special relativity used the same math of the Lorentz ether theory but abandoned provisionally the ether. In fact, Einstein himself was a defender of the existence of ether, because for formulating later his general relativity he introduced an “ether structure” or a strange “curvature of spacetime.” For example in 1924 Einstein wrote: “ According to special relativity, the ether remains still absolute because its influence on the inertia of bodies….is independent of every kind of physical influence.” Note that when in 1931 Michelson and Einstein met briefly, Michelson remarked that he regretted that his experiment might have been responsible for giving birth to such a “monster” – referring to the theory of special relativity. But as Einstein later recalled, “In my development, Michelson result has not had a considerable influence. I even do not remember if I knew of it at all when I wrote my first paper on the subject.”. Here we clear that Einstein used the same math of Lorentz similar to the Michelson math of his experiment but for developing his fallacious relativity he introduced Maxwell’s error that a moving magnet with respect to a coil produces electric field. On this point I emphasize that I presented at the International Conference “ FRONTIERS OF FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS” (1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. In that paper I showed that according to the principle of relativity and the experiments performed by Neuman (1845) the induction law is due always to a magnetic force of the Ampere law no matter what is moving. In other words Einstein developed a theory of relativity by violating not only the two conservation laws of mass and energy but also the principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. Under such fallacious ideas Einstein also introduced the wrong concepts of relativistic mass and rest energy (See my INVALID REST ENERGY , INVALID MASS-ENERGY CONSERVATION and ENERGY DOES NOT TURN TO MASS). ' ' EINSTEIN’S ERRORS IN HIS THEORY OF GENERAL RELATIVITY It is well-known that Galileo analyzed carefully the two separate motions (horizontal velocity and gravitational acceleration) of a projectile which do not impede or interfere with each other; on the contrary, the curved trajectory at any moment is the simple effect of a superposition of the two individual components. Newton taking into account this discovery predicted the bending of his particles of light near the sun confirmed by Soldner in 1801. In the same way I revealed that when a photon of mass m = hν/c2 (see my PHOTON OF LAWS AND EXPERIMENTS ) moves with its constant velocity c in perpendicular direction to gravity the gravitational force according to Newton’s laws will produce an acceleration along the direction of gravity which invalidates Einstein’s postulation of special relativity. Thus the two individual components of the velocity c and the gravitational acceleration under the simple effect of a superposition will give the bending of light. We revealed that when c of a photon is perpendicular to gravity the photon mass behaves like the mass of particles which provide the two properties of gravitational mass and constant inertial mass of the Newtonian mechanics, while Einstein’s concept of rest mass is invalid. In other words the real gravity acting at a distance on the constant inertial mass of photon, under the application of the discovered well-established laws is responsible for the bending of light near the sun. In this case for the gravitational force Fg at a distance R from the center of the sun having a mass M we apply Newton's universal law of gravity by using the Euler formula (1750) deduced from Newton's laws: Fg = mo(du/dt) = GmM/R2 Here mo is not the fallacious rest mass which could turn into a relativistic mass of Einstein’s invalid relativity but the correct constant inertial mass mo discovered by Galileo and Newton, which is equal to the gravitational mass m of the same photon. It is well-known that the potential energy of gravity turns into a kinetic one under the constant inertial mass. In this case also the time intervals are universal or invariant. It is surprising that Einstein himself in his theory of general relativity introduced the idea of equivalence principle according to which the gravity is equivalent to the acceleration under a constant inertial mass. Of course it has a limited application because Newton proposed that all kinds of force produce accelerations under the constant inertial mass. Note that in the bending of light ner the sun the constant inertial mass rejects Einstein’s concepts of rest and relativistic mass. That is,Einstein rejects himself. Nevertheless Einstein in order to interpret the gravitational interaction on his wrong massless photons moving as quanta of the fallacious Maxwell’s fields did not like the discovered laws but tried to introduce various hypotheses of gravitational waves under a fallacious “ether structure” or a strange curvature of spacetime, with false gravitational fields which lead to complications. For example Einstein believed incorrectly that the most direct and transparent prediction of his equivalence principle is the gravitational red shift. However I revealed that it happens under the application of natural laws when the velocity c of a photon is parallel to gravity. In this case Newton’s formula of his second law can be written as F = dp/dt = d(mu)/dt = c(dm/dt) Or Fds = dW = c(dm/dt)ds = dmc2 = hdν That is, when the velocity c of a photon is parallel to gravitational force F the photon mass cannot behave like the mass of the particles (like electrons protons or neutrons), because photons cannot accelerate along the direction of the constant velocity c. Therefore the photon mass now is not a constant inertial mass but a variable mass. This situation contributes to the change of the frequency ν and interprets the gravitational red shift and the black holes under the rejection of Einstein’s equivalence principle. According to natural laws it occurs under a basic length contraction and a time dilation because any acceleration of a photon along the direction of the velocity c must approach to zero under a length contraction and a time dilation. Note that the photon operates at the velocity c with equal electric attraction and magnetic repulsion in accordance with Newton’s third law which is the same in all inertial frames with forces of instantaneous simultaneity. So any acceleration along the direction of the velocity c will give stronger magnetic repulsion than the electric attraction. However Einstein believed incorrectly that the simultaneity is relative with respect to a randomly moving observer. Note that in 1954 for the fields of his wrong relativity Einstein wrote the following letter to his friend M. Besso: “I consider it quite possible that physics cannot be based on the field concept, i.e. on continuous structures.” (See my WRONG AND CORRECT EINSTEIN ). Category:Fundamental physics concepts